corruption_chaosfandomcom-20200213-history
The Pharaoh
The Pharaoh is the ruler of the ancient land of Egypt and could be considered the employer of the Shadowseers. He is a protagonist in the Corruption Chaos Universe. Seer Canon-The Old Chaos The Pharaoh was always known to have great power from his birth, though shortly after the Pharaoh was born to The Pale King and an unknown woman, Entropius manifested for the first time in Egypt, wreaking havoc over the Highborne and almost making them extinct. However, The Pharaoh and his father managed to seal Entropius, using a great amount of energy, beneath a temple far from civilisation though not without The Pale King losing his life and The Pharaoh, his memories of any time prior to this. After this disaster, The Pharaoh and his people began keeping accurate records of their civilisation and its history. Seer Canon-The Visionary About a year or two after Entropius' manifestation in Egypt, the Pharaoh was visited by a messenger from the long-departed Gods of the Highborne. The messenger bore news that one of the Pharaoh's populace would be soon blessed with the power of Divine Vision and would seek an audience with the Pharaoh to explain this. The messenger explained the person's task and assured the Pharaoh that great good would come of this, and departed back to his masters. Sure enough, Bob came to the Pharaoh, telling of great visions that had come to him depicting the future. The Pharaoh recounted the messenger's news-leaving out the part about the messenger himself-and informed Bob that the visions would guide him from then on. Seer Canon-Army of the Pharaoh While Bob was recruiting for his cause, the Pharaoh thought to do the same. He came across a skilled fighter who was proficient in every weapon imaginable. Thinking he would be a great commander for Egypt's army, the Pharaoh challengeed the man and won. However, his opponent had the skills necessary and was offered the job. The man, known as the Weapons Master, agreed and became the commander of the army, as well as a trusted confidant of the Pharaoh. Seer Canon-Avatar When Avatar launched their first attack, the Pharaoh went to the Weapons Master to ask if Bob could be given command of some of Egypt's army. The Weapons Master agreed, giving Bob the forces needed to defeat Warlord and his Avatar forces. Seer Canon-Ascension As time flowed on, the relations between the Highborne and their Human slaves grew ever more tense. Eventually, riots broke out but were quickl quelled. Sensing the unrest in his people, the Pharaoh decided that this could go on no longer. harnessing the most powerful of his Magic, he created a realm high above the clouds for the Highborne to live in, leaving the land of Egypt for the humans. His people ascended, but the Pharaoh decided to stay and rule from his palace on the land. Perhaps he could mend the broken relations with the Humans and forge a new, brighter future. Abilities Q: Trailblazer. Gives an ally a temporary boost to maximum movespeed and makes them leave a trail of fire dealing damage over time to any enemies inside it. W: Dust Devil. The Pharaoh whips up a cloud of sand, blinding and slowing enemies inside it E: Anubis’ Wrath. The Pharaoh focuses Anubis’ anger on an enemy unit silencing it and dealing a small amount of damage over time. D: Spell Cleave. The Pharaoh passively gains an added area of effect to all of his spells. This buff can be applied to allies as well, giving Unit Targets an area of effect around the selected unit. Point Targets get a bigger Area of effect around the Point and other spells get buffs based on their range. R: Dark Ripple. The Pharaoh calls upon the Shadowseers’ Power to send a ripple of dark energy through the whole map instantly stunning and damaging every enemy unit. Every enemy unit hit also releases a pulse of energy which deals damage to enemy units in a radius around them and causes those units to pulse as well. Dark Ripple pulses can only chain up to 5 times. Scepter: Removes the limit on the amount of times Dark Ripple pulses can chain and allows Spell Cleave to function with ultimates. Category:Seer